


All I Think About Is You

by Roseisthy



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), dreamnotfound - Fandom
Genre: Anger, BadBoyHalo - Freeform, Cats, Clay - Freeform, Cold Weather, Crushes, Falling In Love, Hot Weather, Karl Jacobs - Freeform, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining, Secret Crush, Separation Anxiety, Separations, TommyInnit - Freeform, dreamnotfound, dreamwastaken - Freeform, georgenotfound - Freeform, sapnap - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27602477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roseisthy/pseuds/Roseisthy
Summary: Dream always thought of George as a friend. Dream joked a lot sure. He always seems to joke about how George is cute, or how George has an attractive voice. He never thought of him as more, right?George laughs thinking it was a joke. "Your funny Dream. Stop it."Dream doesnt laugh. The call goes silent. "Dream hello?" George says a bit concerned."Yeah George, I was being serious, George you really should come visit." Dream says in a serious tone."wait r-really?" George stutters. No one has seen Dream in real life. Nor have they seen his face."Sure why not?" Dream says smiling. "Can Sapnap come?" George says quickly. He didn't want to go alone to meet Dream himself."Sure." Dream says once again. He hangs up and finds himself thinking again. "Goddamnit George all I can think about is you."
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	1. The Change Of Heart

Dream wakes up sweating. He sits up looking around. He had the dream again.

He wasnt sure what it meant. It had to mean something. It was a bit different this time. He had everyone be his side. He shook his head, trying to clear his mind. He looked at the time. 8:03 am, he decided to get up. He got up and turned on the ac. Since he woke up sweating he knew the hot weather was here. He changed and went into the kitchen. He made himself a bowl of cereal, he didnt really want to make himself a big breakfast.

Patches pressed up against his leg purring. He smiled. "Well hello there patches, how are you today?" He scratched behind her ears causing her to purr louder. Dream sighed and turned on his phone. It immediately blew up with notifications. He then walked back to his room and booted his pc on. He checked his friends messaged first.

**7:30 am**

**Sapnap: WAKE UPPPPP IM BORED.**

**7:35 am**

**Sapnap: DREAM WAKE UP.**

**7:37**

**Sapnap: WAKE UPPPPPP DREAMMMM DREAMMMMM DREAMMM WaKE UP OR I WILL TELL THE VIEWERS YOUR DEAD.**

**7:38**

**Sapnap: DREAM!**

**7:45**

**Sapnap: DREAMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

Dream sighed and looked at his other friends message.

**7:55 am**

**George: Wake up now or im telling everyone that you died in your sleep.**

Dream laughed. His friends sure loved him. He logged onto discord and saw them all in a voice chat. He joined the call and was immediately greeted. "Well look who decides to finally show up?" Sapnap says. "This man finally shows his face." George continues. Dream rolled his eyes and opened Georges stream into another window.

"Good morning to you guys too." Dream says. Sapnap laughs. "Yes just ignore us then." Sapnap says in fake anger. "Well to be fair I was still asleep, and literally just woke up like five minutes ago." Dream says smiling. "Yeah sure, you missed George here being an idiot for five minutes straight." Sapnap says in fake disappointment.

Dream looks up and grins. "You mean George being cute for five minutes straight?" Dream says knowing it would just make George think Dreams an idiot. "Pretty much." Sapnap says, catching on and grinning. "Oh shut up both of you." George says. He blushes slightly and looks away.

Dream barely caught the blush and looked surprised. George has never blushed to a compliment before. He used to just brush it off. Dream probably thought he was just doing it to entertain the viewers. "HE BLUSHED." Sapnap gasped, "Yes he did, didnt he?" Dream says smiling.

"Oh shut up both of you, stop saying im cute." George says slightly blushing. He continues to mine cobblestone on Minecraft. Dream decided to let George go this time. He tortured him enough. He sat up and played minecraft and talked with them for a few more hours. Eventually George stopped streaming and Sapnap left the vc leaving George and Dream alone. Dream smiled. He never got to talk to George alone that much these days."So Dream? Face reveal?" George says. And then Dreams screen goes blank.


	2. Charger? Anyone?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream sweats as George asks for a face reveal. The usual worries come to his head. What if he doesnt like how I look? Or what if he thinks im ugly and never asks to facetime? The usual worries. He was about to respond as his screen goes blank.

Dream was about to reply as his screen goes blank. His phone died. He sighed in relief. That couldnt have been a better.

Dream looked up at his computer to see notifications on it. George was trying to call him on discord. Dream smiled. He loved it when George called him. Usually Dream was the one who called him.

Dream answered the call. "DREAM." George said as soon as he joined the call. "Hello George." Dream says smiling, "Whats up?" The call when silent for a second. George must have been streaming and deafened. Dream got up and stretched.

He looked outside at the sunny day. It would have been a good idea to go out and enjoy the sunshine, but he knew he wouldn't want to do that. He walked back to his computer just as George undeafened. "DREAMMMM" Was all Dream could hear. Dream turned his sound down lower and put his headphones back on. "Yes George?" Dream said. "GET ONLINE QUICK SAPNAPS TRYING TO KILL ME." George says hurriedly. Dream watched as Georges Minecraft character was running away from Sapnaps on Georges Stream. "QUICK!" George yelled. "Ok, ok im coming." Dream says.

He logged on and immediately saw the mess in front of him. George was still running in circles trying to hit Sapnap back. Dream smiled and grabbed his axe out of his inventory and equipped his shield. He swooped in and killed Sapnap in a couple of hits. "YES LETS GO DREAM YOUR SO GOOD!" George yelled at Dream. Dream laughed and shook his head. "Anything fo you George." Dream says.

The call went silent once again. He heard George clear his throat and Dream looked at his stream. "GEORGE IS BLUSHIIINNGGG." Sapnap yelled. Dream grinned. "NO IM NOT, and when did you join the voice chat?" George says, changing the subject.

Sapnap laughs evilly. "I joined while you were yelling for Dream to come on." Sapnap says. "Oh whatever Sapnap." Dream says hitting his Minecraft character. "Hey hey, now we are friends now im not killing your Georgie anymore so no need to hit me." Sapnap says laughing more. "MY WHAT NOW?" Dream says laughing harder. "H-HES BLUSHING MORE." Sapnap says laughing his head off.

"Oh shut it Sapnap, right guys imma end the stream now." George says annoyed. Dream smiles. He loves it when George is flustered. they always joked around and made George blush. Sapnap and Dream talked for bit while George deafened and ended his stream. "Dreamie!" Sapnap yelled. "What do you want Sappynappy?" Dream says snickering. "What the heck did I just hear." George says laughing. "Nothing, why jealous?" Sapnap says. "i-Uh not even a little." George says. Dream rolled his eyes. "Well imma log off now." Georges says. "I feel a bit tired."

"I think I will also" Sapnap says. Dream nodded to himself. He hated the end of the days. He never wanted to stop talking to George. No wait he meant friends. Yeah friends. "Well goodnight, George. Goodnight Sappynappy." Dream says laughing. They said goodnight back and left the game. Dream sighed and logged off. He grabbed his now fully charged phone and saw a notification pop up.

It was from George. 

**George: Wanna call?**


	3. Calling Your Crush? PFFFT!

Dream smiled at the message. George never asked to call him.

Usually Dream had to do that because George never thought of calling. Dream looked out his window. I

t was already getting dark. He sighed and put his phone on the charger. He crawled and laid on top of his bed. Patches jumped up and laid right next to him.

He grinned and stroked her back softly. Patches emitted a soft rumble as she purred loudly. I flinched as my phone vibrated beside me. It must be George! He answered the phone. "Hello, Dream." George greeted warmly.

"Hello George, how was your day?" Dream greeted back. "It was really good, thank you for asking. How was your day?" George asked. "Well, it was pretty boring in the parts you werent there, but when you were there you just made it better." Dream grins. He knew this compliment would fluster him. "Oh, whatever Dream." George says, slightly annoyed. "What? Whats wrong George? New cat got your tongue?"

Dream says laughing at his lam joke. Dream could imagine George shaking his head in annoyance. "Dream, shut up. I wanted to know how you were, not about how you missed me, or whatever bullshit it is." George says. Dream laughed. He was annoyed to the point to say a bad word. "Patches says hi." Dream says awkwardly. "Oh tell, patches I said hi." George responds. "Will do." Dream says. The call goes silent for a second.

It wasnt like they just didnt have anything to talk about, its just they were too shy when they are alone together. "So dream, when are you going to do a face reveal?" Dream says, breaking the silence. "I'm not sure If I will, even sppn. I just dont like others seeing pictures of me. And because there cant be two pretty best friends." Dream smile. He looked at a clock nearby and flinched. It was getting late, and he s

hould go to sleep. He was about to say something when he heard a light snoring on the other line. George has fallen asleep. Dream smirked and hung up. He crawled under his blankets and sighed. He really did like talking to George, its just that he hated it when he was just so shy George. Dream complained a bit and then decided to fall asleep.


	4. Sunlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream fell asleep on a call with George. Patches curled up next to him. His phone was still pressed against his ear. But he was asleep. And so was George.

Dream woke up with the sunlight blinding him.

Light was spilling out from his windows, and to his eyes. He groaned as he turned over.

Patches got up and went out of his room. Dream sighed.

He didnt want to get out of his comfortable bed.

He rolled over again and felt something hard press against his side. He grabbed at it.

It was his phone. He turned it on and saw his phone was still connected to Georges, on a call.

Dream smiled and sat there for a second. He didnt know what to do next. SO he went on twitter and made a poll.   
  
  
  
**Guys, George fell asleep. What should I do?**  
  
  
**Yell and scream to scare him**  
  
  
**Let him sleep and hang up**  
  
  
Dream posted it and waited as the likes and comments started pouring in. Dream grabbed his pillow and hugged it tight.

His thought wandered. Eventually he began thinking about George. He began thinking of questions, question like, I wonder how good George is sleeping? Or I wonder if his cat is cuddling him like patches was doing earlier.

Dream suddenly realized he was doing this and shook his head. Goddamnit. Ever since yessterday George, all I can think about is you. Dream shakes his head more, atttepting to clear and forget his thought Dream checked the poll.

The screaming one is inning, It wasnt a shock. Usually the fans always chose the worst choices, and that why he loved them so much. Dream smiled and grabbed his phone. He then put it close to his mouth.

And screamed. "AHHHHHHHHHHHhHHHH." Dream heard back. Dream wheezed. "w-What the hell was that for Dream???" George said, annoyed. "I made a poll on twitter, and they had decided your fate."

Dream said simply. "Well then, whatever anyway you down to play minecraft for a video?" George says. Dream smiles. The fun thing about his job was that he could also play with his friends.


	5. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "dream your not talking are you ok?" Karl says. Dream stays silent. "dream?" George says. "yes I'm fine, look I'm getting tired so imma log off so bye!" dream forces out. "alright bye dream!" Karl says. "um do you want me to call you later? - to uh make sure your fine of course!" George says quickly. "no I'll be fine." dream says quietly. Dream leaves the call and crawls into bed ignoring the messages and notifications poping up. The only comfort was patches rubbing against him. Hes not sure why he feels this way. Why the hell would he be jealous of Karl? But he knew why. Because Karl was perfect. He interacted well with George he's funny. He's cute. And he is a very likeable Person. So what's to stop George from liking Karl?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He was falling. Falling so far. How far until he reaches the bottom? How much longer will he last? It's like hes on strings. Its like hes a puppet... And George is his puppet master...

Dream woke up sweating. He saw the covers were pushed to the floor. He must have been to hot last night.

He turned the air conditioning and took a quick shower. Then he changed and sat on the cool kitchen counter.

He sighed and turned his phone on which then proceeded to blow up with notifications.

Sapnap: Karl's so awesome!

Sapnap: he's AMAZING!

sapnap: we booted you it's Karl team now.

He laughed. I guess inviting Karl Jacobs to the smp was a good idea.

...or not.

George: Karl is PERFECT!

George: I think the smp would be gray without Karl! Because hes so funny! 

George: Karl team

He felt himself get irritated. He then suddenly regretted letting Karl on the server. He sighed and went to his computer and logged on. He saw that George, sapnap, Karl, and Sam were on.

Sam greeted him so dream said hello back. He got more irritated when he saw Karl and George running around. He sighed and put his anger into a metaphorical box and metaphorically locked it.

Then he smiled and joined the call. "Karlll the house is burning!!!" George yelled. "ok ok let's put it out! Wait how do we do that?" Karl says. Dream sighed. They ignored him. So he got his bucket out and put out the fire. George gasped. "Dream! You saved the day!" dream smirks. "yes I'm the hero!" he says laughing.

"well not exactly you caused a flood!" Karl says. Dream found himself getting irritated again. But he ignored it and continued playing with them. But no matter how much he tried he felt like the third wheel. He sighed. "dream your not talking are you ok?" Karl asks. He stayed silent "dream?" George calls out.

"oh yeah I'm fine but imma log off so bye!" dream says. "oh ok night!" Karl says. "oh um do you ya want me to call you later? -uh to see if your ok of course!" George says quickly. "nope I'm fine." dream says.

And he logs off. He then crawls into bed and hugs patches close. Why was he feeling like this? Why did George make him feel like this. Why would Karl make him feel-jealous.

He logged onto Twitter to see everyone shipping Karl and George together. Then he snapped. His metaphorical box broke. And he threw his phone at the wall. He knew he wouldn't be getting any sleep now.


End file.
